Hyrule
Hyrule is the main setting in the Zelder Scrolls and the Legend of Zelda series. It is both the name of the continent and the united empire that governs it. It is divided into four provinces: the central region, Hyrule proper; Labrynna, to the south; Holodrum, to the west; and Termina, to the east. __FORCETOC__ Hyrule Central In the very center of the empire lies Castle Town, the seat of the kingdom's power. The castle is built on the top of a hill that can be seen from anywhere in the expansive Hyrule Field, which makes up the majority of the province's terrain. Castle town is fringed by three smaller cities. Ordon Village is a farming village located in the southeast. It is the home of the Sage Academy. Hateno City, to the southwest, is a town of artisans and merchants, where the hegemony of the Temple of Time presides over trade and cultural affairs. Kakariko Village is located to the north, in the foothills of Death Mountain. The famous Lon Lon Ranch also lies in the northern plains. Termina On the southern end of the province lies the Kokiri Forest, a green sprawl that contains the cozy hamlet of Haven City and the Forest Temple, home of the Great Deku Tree. North of that is the narrow stretch of Termina Field, which spans the province lengthwise, coming to an end at the coast. The bustling Clock Town, connected to Castle Town via the Hylian rail system, lies on the easternmost cape, providing a gateway to the Great Bay. Among other islands, the bay contains Koholint Island, home of Mabe Village and the Wind Temple, and Crescent Isle, where the trading port of Jabu City was built. To the north of the field is Mt. Hebrox, part of the same mountain range as Death Mountain. Near the peak of this towering and icy mountain is Snowhead Village, a forlorn pioneer village. In a treacherous crag between Mt. Hebrox and Death Mountain is Veil Falls, a jagged ravine that conceals the mysterious Shadow Temple. Holodrum The train line runs from Castle Town, through the wooded Akkala Valley, to arrive at Holon Town, nestled at the valley's end. Beyond that is the forbidding expanse of the Gerudo Desert, within which lies the walled Gerudo City, home of the Gerudo people, the Spirit Temple, and a buzzing marketplace watched closely by an ironclad rule of law. Death Mountain also looms over the northern edge of the continent, framing the desert and the northern edge of Termina with its impassable range. Near the mountain's volcanic summit is the stone-hewn Goron City, home of the fierce Goron warrior tribes and their ancestral charge, the Fire Temple. Labrynna On the western edge of the kingdom, a reservoir tucked within a series of steppes feeds two rivers: the Rutala River, which runs northeast into Hateno, and the Lanayru River, which runs due east into Lake Hylia. The Water Temple rests deep on the bed of Lake Hylia, a massive lake that takes up most of the eastern side of Labrynna. Zora's Domain, the capitol of the Zora people, rises from the reservoir, a half-submerged city that bridges the divide between water and dry land. From Castle Town, the train line heads due south, bridging the Lanayru River and crossing the Midoro Wetlands, a feat few would attempt on foot, to reach the coastal trading port of Lynna City. Beyond the coastline lies the endless Great Sea, dotted with innumerable islands. One of these islands is the stone spire of Rito Island, upon which rests Dragon Roost Village, from which the Rito tribe originated. Nearer the coast is the isle of Hytopia, an island city ruled by the Super King. Category:Locations